Semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses are classified into a single-wafer treatment apparatus for treating a wafer individually and a batch treatment apparatus for treating plural wafers simultaneously. The batch treatment apparatus is advantageous that the plural wafers can be treated in a short time. However, since treatment speeds of the wafers differ depending on positions of the wafers in the batch treatment apparatus, characteristics of the wafers may vary among the wafers. On the other hand, the single-wafer treatment apparatus is advantageous that the variation of the characteristics can be suppressed among wafers. However, the single-wafer treatment apparatus takes a long time to treat plural wafers.